lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Hobbit Shirriff
Hobbit Shirriffs are the protectors of the Shire. They act not as an army but guards or policemen who round up maurauders looking to cause trouble in the peaceful Shire. Characteristics The Hobbit Shirriffs of the books aren't used to seeing much action when it comes to fighting, though they may take care of a couple drunkards or something along those lines. In this mod they can see a lot of action, so they are equipped with iron daggers or their weapon of choice, their Slings. Hobbit Shirriffs won't bother you if you don't bother them, however, if you come into the Shire and wreak havoc, Hobbit Shirriffs will be summoned and fight you off with their "deadly" slings or their "fearsome" melee attack. Any well-armed person should be able to kill them and pick up their loot (regular Hobbit loot with a chance of their weapons). Appearance Hobbit Shirriffs look much like normal hobbits except that they wear a leather cap with a feather in it and they may be seen riding a Shire pony (not commonly seen outside of raids). Raids When an Evil player or NPC kills hobbits in the Shire, or if the player/NPC is in the Shire too long, a Shirriff "raid" may occur. In this raid a Horn may sound (similar to the invasion horn) and a text notifier will appear in the chat/command box, and several Shirriffs (the amount that spawn depends on how evil the player is or how dangerous the NPC is) will appear. They will hunt down this troublemaker to the best of their abilities. If multiple players are present, killing the members of one raid may attract the attention of another. With players, the chance of a raid increases as the player becomes more evil, and with evil NPCs a raid is more likely for more dangerous creatures. Lore In the Prologue of The Lord of the Rings, there are said to be 12 Shirriffs in the Shire, four in each Farthing. However, Deputy Shirriffs are hired in times of need. Speech Bank Friendly *Good day to you! *Good day, Person! *Have you seen any troublemakers round here? *I protect these lands as best I can, Person. *Is it time for second breakfast yet? *I can't wait to get back to my Hobbit hole. Warm food and comfort! *Let me know if you see anything troublesome. *As long as I'm on duty, may the hair on your toes never fall out! *I haven't eaten for at least an hour. *The lack of food is the worst thing about being on duty, Person. *If I get promoted, I'll be able to ride a real horse! *With us Shirriffs keeping the Shire safe, you've nothing to worry about! *Have you seen any mischief around these parts, Person? *It's my duty to put a stop to mischief, wherever I see it! *My duty is to protect the Shire and its folk! *Sometimes I wish I could spend all day smoking my pipe. But duty is duty! *No queer folk shall trouble the Shire on my watch! *Just a few more hours and I'll be off to the closest tavern. *Some very odd folk come to the Shire these days, Person. I fear that they bring trouble! Hired *Good day, Person. *Let's go and root out some troublemakers. *For the Shire! *Is it time for second breakfast yet? *May the hair on your toes never fall out, Chief! *What would you have me do, Chief? *On duty, Chief! *There must be some troublemakers round here. *If you see any mischief, I'll put a stop to it! *Time to put a stop to some mischief! *Let's drive the troublemakers out of our lands! *I can't wait to face my first troublemaker! *I will do as you ask, Chief! *I protect the Shire from mischief! *What do you need, Chief? Hostile *And what do you think you're up to, Person? *Troublemaker! We don't tolerate you in these parts! *Get out of the Shire, Person! *Get out of the Shire! *I'll be reporting you to my old Gaffer! *Stay away from the Shire! *You're pushing your luck, coming into these parts. *So you're one of these troublemakers I've been hearing about. Stay away, Person! *Uncouth folk like you aren't welcome here, Person! *Just what do you think you're doing coming into the Shire, Person? *By the feather in my hat, I'll put a stop to your mischief! *I will not allow you to cause mischief here, Person! Leave the Shire! *I knew you were up to no good! *We do not appreciate troublemakers such as you in the Shire! *Stop causing trouble or you'll have trouble with me, Person! *Don't think you can get away with your mischief, Person! Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Hobbits Category:The Shire Category:Hirable Category:Good Category:Ranged Units Category:Level 2 Mobs